College Fabina:
by Fabina4ever000
Summary: I'm bad atsummaries but here we go! So Nina Martin has gotten accepted into a college in England. What new romances will sprout? who will be her dorm mate? Find out now! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've decided to come back after a break! Hopefully some of you all remembered me! Probly not but oh well because you will after this new story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Nina get up here!:)**

**Nina: Hey so ummmm she doesn't own HOA or me or anything, and will not make any money off of this story!:P**

****

**Nina's POV:**

Oh my gosh! I just pulled up to my new college in a taxi after a looong flight, but that does NOT change the fact that this. Is. Gorgeous! You see, I actually live in California (the USA!) but got a full ride scholarship to this amazing college! I have to say this college is a bit different than a lot in the USA. Like boys and girls share dorms and well… they have awesome accents!:P **(A/N sorry just wanted to add that!)**

I wonder who my roommate will be. I think as I ride the elevator to my dorm. Hopefully he or he is nice and helps me with all this luggage! Considering I have a large duffel bag, a carryon bag, and small duffel bag with my makeup and toiletries.

When I walked into my new dorm I really saw how huge it was! They said they were big, but this is like a small apartment! It has a mini kitchen, a bathroom (with a shower) , and two king size beds!

"Hi, my names Fabian Rutter," said a tall British boy with cute messy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, Hello, I didn't realize anyone else was here yet, but I'm Nina Martin, and would you please help me take my luggage out of the hall and over by my bed?" I asked as polite as I possibly could.

"Of coarse I can help you! I was just abut to offer my services when you asked, and its very nice to meet you Nina," Said a very smiley Fabian.

Man he is hot! I thought as we both carried my luggage to my bed.

Once we had both settled in to our new "home" we decided to play truth or dare to learn more about each other.

"I'll go first," I stated.

"K truth," Fabian replied in his cute British accent.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, I want to have a special relationship. All the girls I've met so far that are interested in me like to rush into things. I want it to be perfect. To know that I love her, and she loves me, is what I want from the start. I'm not saying we have to tell each other but I want to feel it, like as if we have a special connection."

"That's sweet , now your turn Fabes"

"Oh so you already have a nickname for me huh? Fabian smirked.

"Well Fabes is a cute name and Fabian is long. Even though Fabian is a very cute name." I said winking.

" Oh, Well thank you*Fabian winks and smiles*, So lets see… truth or dare"

"I'm not a chicken so dare."

"alright, you asked for it. I dare you Nina Martin, to run aroung the school in a bikini, screaming 'I love chocolate!'

"OMG! Your terrible! I am soooo not doing that!"

"Fine but then instead you have to admit to me that you're a chicken."

"OK! I Nina Martin am a chicken when it comes to truth or dare!" I say giggling.

"Good. Now that weve got that settled then lets go to bed… because IT'S 1:00am!"

**Authors note: sorry fopr the short chapter but I get more done that way!:P I know it's a terrible ending but it is what it is!**

**Lots of love~XOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

** Surprising huh? I decided to keep writing this! I've been bored lately and decided to finish all unfinished stories on my account! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HoA but I don't! So here we go guys! **

When I woke up I could hear the shower running. I quickly panicked before realizing that I was in my First year of college, and was dorming with a super sweet, super hot, brunette British babe. While Fabian was in the shower I decided to get out the things I would wear that day. It took me a few minutes but I finally decided on a cute yellow sundress, ending just above the knees, with a cute brown braided belt around the waist. Finished off with matching brown strappy heels.

Promptly after I finished with my outfit Fabian walked out of the bathroom, hair purposely messed up (super cute), wearing a blue sweatshirt with his last name RUTTER on the back. Paired with some jean shorts. Easy going style, but totally works on him, I though.

"Hey Fabes" I call out while walking into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind me to begin my shower.

"Hey Neens" He calls out in reply, I struggle to hear his words over the roar of the shower, but notice he has a cute nickname for me. It may just be that he's hot, but he calling me Neens made my stomach feel warm and fuzzy inside. **(A/N cliché I know) **

**-insert line here-**

Now done with my morning primping, consisting of some plane makeup, blow-dried hair, and obviously dressing myself. I walked out of the bathroom. I spied Fabes on his bed and decided to sit n mine, across the room. Fabian was reading a solar system book, but looked up when I walked in.

"He Neens do you want to go out this afternoon and check out downtown?" Fabian asked looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Sure Fabes, that's sounds absolutely great! And by the way I love the nickname ;)" I say back winking.

Fabian just replies with a rosy blush.

**Was this good enough guys? If not I can totally ake it down! Please review! I'm not going to do the number of reviews before posting chapters anymore because sometimes you don't get reviews fast enough and then people who like the story can't read it! Either way please review! I'm in serious need of ideas!**


	3. AN

**Sorry this is not a chapter!**

**A/N Hey guys I've been thinking about postponing this story to work on "Ambers Surprise" since I think I have a better plot rolling on that one! :) This is just a romantic one but that one, I'm planning on making a mystery too. So review on what you guys think I should do! Love ya!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will continue both stories but only as long as I get the reviewers out there! :) Thank you for your support! I love you guys! Also I will be slower updating on the stories, since I have two to write. And its summer so I'm busy!:) Thanks guys. Review! Pm me if you have story ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis. :'(**

After Fabian and I had gotten ready this morning, we headed down to the cafeteria where they had various shops for breakfast. I opted on a tiny IHop, getting Nuttela banana crepes. While Fabian chose an Elmer's, getting chicken fried steak. We sat in the only available seats, next to a gorgeous blonde girl, very fashionably dressed, and who I suspected was her boyfriend across from her. He was also blonde, but dressed as if he was going for a run after breakfast. **(A/N it's a four seat table and Amber and Mick are across from each other, so Fabian and Nina are across from each other. If you don't get it then pm me please!)**

"Hi! My name is Amber, and my boyfriend over her 'points at Mick' is Mick." Amber says enthusiastically.

Mick finally looks up from devouring his heaping plate of food. "Oh hey mate" He says nodding at Fabian. Fabian nods back at Mick.

We all chat for a bit, finding out things about each other. Like Fabian and Mick are best mates, since kindergarten. Or Amber jumps to conclusions.

"So Nina how long have you and Fabian been an item?" Amber asks slyly.

This question earns a rosy blush from both Fabian and I. Answering " We aren't an item amber!" at the same time.

We may have answered her a bit too loud though, because promptly after we said that. A skinny tan, dark brown haired girl, walked up to our table.

"So Fabes you aren't dating this stupid American?" the girl says.

This brought a few answers consisting of Amber's mumble "go die in a fricking hole Joy", Mick's "Go rum back to your imaginary boyfriend", but finally Fabians, " Joy. We've been through this. I never dated you. And never will. It doesn't matter if I even am free, because you just sassed talked a sweet American who I happen to be going on a date tonight with." His answer brought Joy to hysterics. The security had to pry her of Fabian and put her in an insane asylum; since she was mumbling random things as her crazy blood shot eyes stared back at Fabian.

"EEeeeeeeep! I just have to make a scrapbook for you guys! Omigosh! Your guises name will be Fabina! That's soooo cute! Nana darling you really must let me get you ready in my dorm for your date!" Amber said, as giddy as a school girl. Which actually works, because were in school.

Reluctantly I allowed this, and the rest of the day went swell. All my classes are wonderful, all of them have Fabian, Mick, and of course Amber in them. After that breakfast we soon became close friends.

-insert line here-

"Amber! I'm not going to have any hair left on my head if you keep pulling so hard!" I yelled at Ambs as she brushed my hair.

"Well excuse me if I need to hurry up since somebody didn't come down her until an hour before the date!" Amber stated bluntly.

I suppressed a groan. When Amber was done brushing my hair, she curled it, to give it a cleaner look. Then swept some brown eye shadow across my eye lid. That was all he make up other than some lip-gloss because I told Amber I wanted a natural look. She slipped me into a light purple, mid thigh length bubble dress, and a simple silver chain necklace, that matched my silver ballet flats. As soon as I grabbed my silver hand bag, Fabian was at the door knocking.

I opened the door to find him and Mick standing there. (Mick was Ambers dorm mate so he went to Fabians since amber shut him out.) Mick rushed in before I could even suppress a breath. Obviously not wanting to ruin our "moment".

"Nina you look, amazing" Fabian said not bothering to pick his jaw off the floor.

" You don't look half bad yourself Fabes" I replied shutting his jaw with m free hand. And with that we walked out to our taxi, that would take us to town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm so sorry for not being on here but I've been so busy! School started and I'm in the advanced math so I have soooo much homework! I apologize so instead I've decided to put my stories out for adoption! Pleas PM me if you're interested! I'll only allow that person who I think has the creativity to continue the story, to continue it. I will start a new account and watch for anyone copywriting the stories. I'm not going to use this account anymore due to the disappointment of eople reading my stories. I'm starting a new account. **

** -Greatest apologies Fabiana4ever000**


End file.
